


Moments That Take Your Breath Away

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 Ha'alele (Abandoned), M/M, dailyfics, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure is not an option</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments That Take Your Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _failure_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/).
> 
> Coda for episode 2x20

He sent the call to voicemail. It was the fifth one in the last hour. He’d lost count of how many he’d received since he left the week before. He was on a mission and failure wasn’t an option. Not when so much was at risk.

This time a text message chimed through.

_call us please. we’re worried_

He had every intention of replying, but then he saw his target. Sliding his phone back in his pocket, he put his sunglasses on and followed.

\------

He was out of contact for days. Weeks even. But he accomplished his mission and he could go home. He turned his phone back on and waited for the flood of messages and missed calls.

There were a few missed calls from Chin and Kono, but the rest were from Danny. He looked at the last incoming text message and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

_Danny: you’ve been gone for far too long. Chin and Kono don’t put up with my rants the way you do. I’ll deny it to my dying day, I miss your driving…I miss you. I love you_

Steve replies back with what he’s sure to put Danny at ease.

_I miss you. I love you. See you soon._


End file.
